Foolish Hearts
by patterns-at-dusk
Summary: Because weddings were meant to be happy... and hearts were made to be broken. SasuFemNaru SaiFemNaru. /Oneshot/.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created and trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto in the Naruto universe. They belong to their respected owners. I am not making any money off of this story. Please do not use any of the written work as shown below without my written permission.

Warnings: Suggestive themes, genderswitch, SasuFemNaru, SaiFemNaru, spoilers

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Foolish Hearts**

"The heart was made to be broken."  
― Oscar Wilde

She looked so happy.

For once in her life, the tinted bags under her eyes were gone, her bright, silk strands of gold blonde hair not messy, those blue eyes more of a brilliant sky blue than ever before. Even from a distance, he was drowning in those eyes, drowning without a care in the world. He was dazzled by her hair, wishing for nothing more than to run his fingers through them as he drifted deeper into the depths of his emotions.

She looked – _no_- was beautiful.

More beautiful and radiant than a thousand burning stars setting over a field of flowers that were flowing with an array of pink, red, and stripped carnations mixed with anemone's and candy tuft's. Throw in a couple of yellow carnations, cyclamen, and a primrose and the picture would be complete. Although, the strength of the sun would wither them all just like it had withered his heart. It was breath taking to watch.

His hands were shaking as he watched her sit cheerfully in the white kimono, throwing a bouquet full of camellia, acacia, amaryllis, and a single lotus out into the crowd. How pure yet sickly painful it was to witness the event.

Sneering , he clenched his fist until his knuckles rivaled the pigment of his skin and tilted his head back to stare at the moon as it illuminated the city with an eerie glow. He basked in it, allowing the cold light kiss his skin with ice. How was it possible for something to be so beautifully cruel. Even when it took your breath away, you began to choke, allowing the ice to harden around your heart.

Although the glass masterpiece was beautiful, it was cold. Cold and easy to break like everything else in this fragile world.

Glancing down at the celebration, he frowned as the woman in the white kimono was now alongside her counterpart dressed in all black, with raven hair and black bead eyes in contrast. How fitting it was for his mourning. It was like watching night and day, dark and light, ying and yang. It made him sick….

Sick to the core where all those years of hidden emotions were bursting and piercing him from the inside out, as if the ice shards of his heart had exploded into a million pieces of shrapnel. The man didn't deserve such a beautiful angel. She, with her cerulean blue; so loving, so full of passion while his black hole eyes were dead – only plastic beads in a doll. They would never be able to love. Yet much to his dismay, the expression on the hideous dolls face was joy. Pure joy as he twirled his bride around the dance floor. It caused her to laugh out in a tone that shattered his heart even more.

Is it possible for something to keep breaking over and over again?

He had finally, _finally, _been permanently replaced…

And nothing had ever felt as painful in his life than this very moment.

He knew it was foolish, but somehow he couldn't let this go… she had always been his, he had always been the center of her world until _he_ came along. It was because of her that he knew: no matter how bad things were in his life, no matter how angry and full of hatred he was, no matter how much he pushed everyone away, _she had always been _there. She was always on the sidelines loving him, wanting him, giving him hope that he wasn't as alone in this big and horrible world as he thought it was. Then it became a slow transition from being her everything to becoming just another face. He had become the discarded doll.

Bringing his attention back to the horrendous scene, he frowned at the sight of the bride gone. He was hoping that he would have been able to observe her in silence…mourn her loss on his own… but of course she would come after him. She always did. Now, he couldn't help but wonder what she thinking of - now that he wasn't part of her world.

"Sasuke," he heard her soft voice speak out his name, bringing him back to the cold reality of the moon and the dark room. Much to his distant, she had only made the room colder with her quiet whisper. It was uttered so quietly… as if the very act of speaking his name was scandalous, which, considering the circumstances probably was. He should of left by now. It was foolish of him to stay so long just as much as it was foolish of her to come up here.

"Sasuke," she whispered again, daring to come closer as he refused to look at her. "What are you doing here?"

She stopped within a meter, observing his every move although he _still _refused to look at her. He continued to survey the party, her very chakra suffocating him.

They basked in the silence. He, wishing to break free and run – before she melted him into a pile of raging emotions; and she, waiting for an answer that would satisfy every loose end in their bond. Didn't she understand that he couldn't satisfy her any longer?

"Congratulations," he eventually whispered in a tone that he knew the blonde angel would have never heard before.

He was heartbroken.

"Thank you," she replied just as quietly. She was upset. He could tell by the way her chakra quivered ever so slightly.

"Why?" she pressed, boaring her eyes into the back of his skull. "Why are you here?"

"Does it even matter?" he spat, moving from his sitting position on the window's ledge to stand, the warm summer wind feeling more like splinters against his skin. He knew that this would be the last time he would ever be able to see her. He would never return to this place again.

This placed was cursed.

He then felt her hand grabbing the back of his shirt, her forehead pressed against the small of his back.

"Please," she started off, not understanding the effect she had on him. "Please don't go".

His breath hitched and his eyes slid shut. The light of the party and stars illuminated his form, the noise coming death to his ears. Her touch was molten as he became boneless; the heat that she was radiating had melted every single shard in his soul. He sighed out deeply, allowing himself to be lost in the sensation while it lasted. He didn't want to come to his senses yet… all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms until the end of time. Unfortunately, the voice in the back of his head started to whisper necessary evils. He had stayed to long, he needed to leave... but she needed to understand.

"You should go back," he choked out in low tone that quivered with unusual emotional instability. "Go back to your _husband_". The vicious accusation finally spilled out along with all his anger, energy, and passion.

He was heartbroken.

Foolish and heart sick, love sick, and just plain _life sick_.

Without her, he had nothing to live for anymore. There would be no more good in this harsh and cruel world.

"Go," he spat again, "it is _your wedding_ after all".

"Sasuke," she whispered again, not understand the effect she had just by whispering his name. He was beginning to lose control.

"Please stay… stay in Konoha, stay _with me_". She was angering him. Did she not understand the severity of what she was asking? He couldn't handle this foolishness any longer.

"What for?!" he spun around, viciously glaring down at her shocked form with blood red eyes.

The eyes of his brother.

"To stay and have to watch you and your _lovely husband_ day by day? Do you even understand how deeply I feel?"

No matter how stupid she was, he would always be the foolish one. Foolish and heartbroken.

It was her turn to be displeased, taking a few step back until she was pressed against the wall.  
"What did you expect me to do, 'Suke?" he winced at the affectionate nickname. "Wait for you forever? Chase after you forever? Have you abuse me physically and emotionally as you fight off the entire world?" and then…

She was crying and he was heartbroken.

"He… He makes me happy. He puts me before himself so at least someone can take care of me while I take care of everyone else. He cares about me".

The open sea meets blood as he cannot control himself any longer.

He pushes her against the wall, cradling her face as if a flower, kissing her with a passion that she has never felt before. He was completely devouring her with the icicles of his heart, having them melt away with each kiss. He's more than upset and she can see that just by the forceful yet attentive way he's touching her. Before she can even react, he's slipping of her white kimono, ripping away her purity as her legs have wrapped around his waist, allowing for them to be lost in passion. They were both drowning.

But before she can even utter a sound, the room is back to how it was before. The raven on the windowsill and the blonde against the wall.

It was all an illusion.

"Do you understand now?" he questioned bitterly. "Do you see why I'd never be able to stay here?"

He was breaking her heart slowly, just as she had broken his.

"I love you, Sasuke, but I love Sai too. He cares about me… he _tries _to take care of me. He loves me and he doesn't miss a moment to show me just how much I mean to him every single day. I want a family, Sasuke… I want to _feel loved. _How long did you expect me to wait? Until today I didn't even know that you felt the same…"

She was foolish. Just as foolish and stupid as he was… but he was the one who would be left forever heartbroken.

Heartbroken and angry.

In fact, furious.

"Don't you dare say that!" He lashed out, shocking the blonde with the outburst of emotions. "Don't you dare say you love me when you just got _married to my replacement!_"

He then quieted down, eyes narrowed into slits.

He glared at her for a few more moments before turning around, standing back onto the windowsill. He needed to leave. Immediately. The guests were in a disarray, their bride missing and loud noises coming from where she was said to be.

Even if there was no point in living anymore, he refused to be captured - let alone die at Konoha's hands. If anyone should get the honors of killing him, it should be her. The angel who had not only stolen, but destroyed the remains of his heart. She might as well complete the job fully.

But not today.

Today he would leave her just as heartbroken as he was.

Looking over his shoulder one last time, hard as softened at her crying form before narrowing again.

"You decided to marry him, didn't you? You have no rights to cry over me". He turned towards the moon, its light wrapping him in it's cold motherly embrace again, calming his burning spirit.

"If you ever did love me," he spoke with reformed ice shards, "you would have realized that I loved – love you much more than you think I do, Naruto".

Eyes bleeding into crimson again, he eyed the opening door before jumping into oblivion - right as it revealed its opener.

She had always been foolish. Foolish to the point where it hurt.

It really did hurt.

So now he was just as foolish as she was. But then again…. Hadn't he been foolish from the very start?

No… they had always been foolish. Just two foolish hearts. Foolish hearts that were meant to be broken.

* * *

**A/N: I needed a small break from Ghost Flowers and I couldn't help but write this :P it's actually been on my mind for a while now… but still… **

**Damnit I gotta stop writing sad stuff. First Ghost Flowers – now this xD I can also let you guys know that I have a lot of stories in progress (mostly multi-chapters which is why none of them will be uploaded until Ghost Flowers is complete. I hate when people start updating a huge story, then start another and another) and none of them are 'happy'. At all. Maybe 2/13. LOL**

**Anyways, since a lot of people are missing the literary devices (mostly symbolism) used in Ghost Flowers, I'd like to explain the symbolism used here. **

**Sasuke is being overly (not to mention uncharacteristically) gushy in the beginning because this has been going on for a **_**long long time. **_**There are hints of this as mentioned that he possess Itachi's eyes. He's had a lot of time to think about this and obviously, these are his thoughts. He wouldn't dare show this emotions in public**

**Stars/Sun; Sasuke often compares Naruto to both as she is bright, vibrant, and ultimately, is the only one in power of melting his ice cold demeanor. **

**The flowers in the field: pink carnations mean 'I'll never forget you', red carnations mean 'my heart ache's for you', stripped carnations mean refusal/'I can't be with you but I wish I could'. Anemone's mean unfading love and candytuft's mean indifference. Sasuke is describing what he thinks his bond with Naruto has been reduced to. That's why at the end, "to complete the picture" he adds yellow carnations (rejection), cyclamen (resignation/goodbye), and a primrose (can't live without you – which refers to him wanting to die). He then goes further to mention that the Sun would wither them. Withered flowers mean rejected love and if Naruto means the sun, it shows that she has destroyed the bond between them. **

**Naruto's bouquet contains camellia (admiration/perfection), acacia (secret love), amaryllis (pride, timidity) and a lotus(strength) which suggest her feelings towards Sasuke and why he is so sour about the whole wedding. **

**In Japanese culture, white represents purity. This explains two remarks. One explaining how 'pure' she is and then later, when the white is stripped away, how her purity is taken from her. Also in Japanese culture, white and black together are used to describe mourning while white and red describe love – which is more favourable for a wedding. This is why Sasuke says the scene fits his mourning as Sai is wearing black while Naruto is wearing white. **

**Hopefully this helps :)**


End file.
